


Foreign Exchange {Sirius Black}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Other, The Marauders Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Joy and Apolline were playing down by a river, unaware they were being watched.Sirius was sitting further up the lake, observing the girls. They couldn't be more different from each other. One girl had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had frizzy black hair that reminded him of his cousin Bella and dark blue eyes. He noticed that if the sunlight caught the girl's hair it would turn dark blue.





	1. Prologue

Joy and Apolline were playing down by a river, unaware they were being watched.

Sirius was sitting further up the lake, observing the girls. They couldn't be more different from each other. One girl had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had frizzy black hair that reminded him of his cousin Bella and dark blue eyes. He noticed that if the sunlight caught the girl's hair it would turn dark blue.

Apolline was the beautiful one, gaining her mother's appearance. She was more Veela the human with her blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Joy wasn't as lucky on that part, she was still pretty but lacked the blonde hair and pale skin. Instead being left with her father's tan skin and blue-black hair.

As they played, Joy slipped and fell into the river. Apolline, quickly ran off to go find their mother.  Joy struggled in the water until she looked down and let out a slight yelp. Her legs had disappeared and been replaced by a tail.

Sirius watched as the girl swam against the river current, testing her tail out. As she swam by him her eyes grew wide.

Sirius came to the water's edge, he had a smile on his face. "Hello." he said, offering his hand to help her out of the water.

Joy grabbed his hand and he pulled her out, she sat up on land, her tail glimmering in the sunlight. "Hello, vou are ou?" she asked, her accent was thick.

Sirius shook his head, "Pardon?" he asked, he was on holiday to France with his family and was trying to learn the language.

Joy laughed and shook her head, "Salut! Comment tu t'appelles?" she said in French and Sirius looked even more confused.

Joy groaned, "Vhat ist your name?" she asked, staring him in the eyes.

"Oh, I'm Sirius Black. I'm on vacation over here. How about you pretty, what's your name?" he asked, as he watched her tail slowly disappear, leaving salt crystals on the ground.

She blushed at his comment, "Me? I am Joy Delacour. I live ober vhere." Joy said, pointing over the hills, "if you vink I am pretty, vait till vou meet my sister. Ve are part Veela."

"Joy. Joy!" she listened to her name being called.

"You better go, don't let your sister worry herself sick." Sirius said, getting to his feet. He offered her a hand and she took it.

She smiled, "Thank you for saving me." she said, kissing him on the cheek, she turned and skipped over to her mother and sister, her cheeks a rosy red.

Sirius stood in the spot and watched her leave, his cheeks were burning red and he knew he wouldn't forget the girl with a mermaid secret.


	2. Chapter One

Joy sat up in her room, it was the day before he eleventh birthday and her admission letter to Beaux Batons Academy of Magic. Her sister had been admitted when she was seven, but her twin sister Joy hadn't got one. Joy waited, thinking that maybe they just forgot to send it or that it was just held up in post. But months passed and it never came, then years. After almost four years of waiting, Joy gave up any hope that she was getting a letter and resided to living in her room.

Joy sat at her window, watching the world go by. An owl flew up and tapped it beak on the window, Joy sighed and let it in. She took the letter, tipping the owl before ripping it ope. Only to find it was a letter from her sister, wishing her a happy birthday.

Joy groaned and balled the letter up, throwing it across her room at the door. She stood up from the window seat, walking across to her door. She opened it and stormed downstairs.

"Joy, darling. Is everything okay?" Mrs Delacour asked, noticing her daughter's expression.

"Yes mother, everything is fine." Joy said, flashing a smile at her mother before walking out the back door. Joy made her way down to the river, she dipped her hand in and scooped some water up. She closed her eyes and remembered when her and her sister had been playing. When she fell in and her tail formed. When she met that charming boy. She opened her eyes and a smile grew across her face.

She slipped her shoes and socks off, sliding her feet in the water. Her feet fused together and a tail slowly took its place. Joy slowly lowered herself into the water, until she was wading with her arms to keep her head above the water.

Joy adored her swims, she would swim whenever she could get passed her mother's vision. She enjoyed the whole afternoon of swimming.

Joy hoisted herself up onto the shore, watching the sun set as her tail dried off. She loved how the colours lit up the sky, the soft oranges and purples accompanied by the blue-black of the night sky.

She stood up and took a step, as usual pain shot through her. She let out a few tears that she caught and they turned into pearls. She let out a sigh and picked her shoes up, slipping the pearls into one of them. As she walked for the next few minutes, tears flowed down her cheeks turning into pearls that were caught in her shoes. The pain subsided to a slight pinch as she neared the back door of her house.

Joy opened the back door to her house, greeted with the sound of laughter coming from the longue room. She let out a sigh, making her way to up to her room. She quickly put the pearls in her jewellery box and her shoes near her window. She let out a sigh, sitting on her bed she grabbed her hair brush of her side table and started brushing her hair.

"Joy." Her father called, knocking on her door.

"Come in father." Joy said and continued brushing her hair.

Her father opened the door, walking in and over. He sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, you're going to have to tell your mother one day." He said, taking the brush off his daughter and started brushing her hair properly.

Joy sighed, "I know dad, but how am I meant to tell her. Like this; "Oh, Hey mum. I'm a mermaid just so you know. I've known about it for six years." she will just. I don't know, I don't want her to her to freak out." She said.

Her father chuckled, "Joy, your mother will understand. She expected one of our children to have mermaid genetics. You get it off me. My mother was a mermaid and my father was a wizard." He said, placing the brush back on the bed.

Joy turned to her father, "But how will she react knowing that I've known that I was one for so long?" she asked.

Her father looked at her, "Listen, little fish. She'll be fine, she may be a little disappointed you didn't tell her sooner but she'll understand." He said, moving a strand of hair out of Joy's face.

Joy smiled, "Okay! I'll tell her tomorrow." She said, she stood up. "Hey dad, do you know why I didn't get into Beaux Baton's" she asked.

Her father shook his head, "No, but there has to be a good one." He said, leading his daughter towards her door, "because, I don't want my daughter getting an education when I know she has potential to be a great witch." He ruffled her hair.

"Dad." Joy said and darted out of the room and down to the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

Mrs Delacour turned to face her daughter, she saw the light shining off the water droplets in her daughter's hair. "Have a good time down by the river Joy?" she asked.

Joy nodded, "Oh, yes. It was very, um. Refreshing." She said, sitting at the table. She was joined by her father. Her mother brought the dinner over and sat down.

"Did you find any pearls while you were down there?" Mrs Delacour asked.

Joy shook her head no, "Not today, they must've floated down stream." She said, not meeting her mother's eyes.

Mrs Delacour nodded. They all ate in silence. After they finished, Joy pushed her chair out and made her way to her room.

She sat on her bed with the box of pearls and some string in front of her, she carefully placed the name chair she had got by trading opals with the jeweller.

She threaded the charm and then pearls on either sides while humming a song her mother had taught her.

When she had finished, she got a piece of parchment and wrote a note to her sister;

Dear Pollie,

I hope you have a good birthday with all of your friends.

Miss you heaps!

Joy.

She folded it and put it in an envelope with the necklace and made her way down to Nessy.

She opened Nessy's cage and gave her the letter, "Take this to Apolline please Ness." She said.

The owl cooed and took the letter, flying out the window. Joy smiled and made her way back to her room. Going to bed and falling asleep.   
  



	3. Chapter Two

Joy woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face.  
She got up and walked over to her closet, opening it and looking inside.  
She picked out a dress that went just past her knees, it had a leopard print design that zipped up at the front and a hole in the back that exposed some of her back. She quickly got changed and slipped a box out from under her box and opened the lid. Inside were a pair of platform heels. She slipped them on, did the up and left her room, she went to bathroom and locked the door. She sat in front of the full-length mirroring tried to do her hair, but after several failed attempts, gave up and looked down.  
She felt a weird sensation, like her hair was being pulled. She looked up and a gasp escaped her mouth, her hair was exactly how she wanted it but she hadn't moved a finger. She squealed with glee and got up, running over to the vanity, she pulled out a hand made pearl head band and a pair topaz earrings her mum had got her last year for her birthday.  
She went back to the mirror and put the accessories on before making her way downstairs.

She heard shuffling and talking from the kitchen. She walked to the doorway and listened.  
She saw a lady, wearing a blue dress like thing. She was pale with black hair and grey eyes. She was conversing with Mrs Delacour.  
"My dear madam. Please listen, your daughter is a witch." The lady said.  
"Zis iz, ridiculous. My daughter ist not what you call 'a vitch' other vise she vould be going to school with her zister." Mrs Delacour said, crossing her arms.  
"Hello mother, my 'air just did itself up and I didn't even lay a finger on it." Joy said from the door, a wide smile on her face.   
Mrs Delacour turned to face her daughter, seeing her daughters hair in the most complex style she'd ever seen. "Good morning Joy." Her mother said, "Vhat did your 'air do?"  
"I zaid, zat it did itself up" Joy answered, "Hello." She said to the lady.  
"Hello Joy, I am Professor Hazard." The lady said, smiling at the girl.  
"Vhy are you here?" Joy asked, looking at the Professor's dress like attire.  
"I came to see you. You see Joy, you are a witch "  
"I am not! If I vas a vitch, I vould 'ave got my letter vhen I vas eight. Not eleven." Joy stated, Mrs Delacour nodded her head in agreement.   
"If you would let me finish, I would have explained that you will not be attending BeauxBatons. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If your mother would see reason, she would also know that you will be living with a different family the years you are at school." Professor Hazard said.  
"Vis iz an outrage! My daughter iz not going to some school 'alf way across ze globe. And she vill most zertainly not be living with anozer family for seven 'ears" Mrs Delacour screeched.   
Joy couldn't believe what she had learnt, she was a witch. She was a witch, enrolled in a school half way across the globe. "Mum, I vant to go." Joy said.  
"Vhat! I forbid it's!" Her mother screeched but Joy didn't listen.   
She turned to face the Professor, "Vhen do I start?" She asked and Professor Hazard smiled.  
"Now." The Professor said, grabbing the girls arm and Apperating.  
Leaving a very angry and distraught Mrs Delacour alone in the kitchen.


End file.
